


How Many Babies?!?

by Fangurl01



Series: Sterek and kids [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Always a girl Stiles, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluffy, I Tried, Lots of Babies, M/M, Mama Stiles, Multi, Sterek have babies, Stiles is a girl, papa derek, pregnancy fic, sorry I'm not the best at fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little Sterek story.</p>
<p>Stiles is pregnant with Derek's babies, they're in a relationship and there's no angst (I know shocking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having My Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story

I pace in from of an amused Derek. 

“This isn’t funny Derek!” I snap “I could be dying, there could be something seriously wrong.”

“Stiles, you’re just sick, that’s normal in pregnancies,” Derek sighs, smiling softly. 

“I’m more than just sick, and I read being sick this much is a sign of bad blood pressure which could kill an unborn baby,” I face him and stop pacing, my heart pounding. 

“Where did you read that?” Derek huffs. 

“Like somewhere online or whatever, I don’t know, does it matter?” I throw my arms up in the air. 

Look, Stiles,” Derek grabs my pale hands “everything is fine, trust me.”

“How would you know that, you’re not an OBGYN?” I sniffle. 

“Super human werewolf senses remember,” Derek pulls me closer “I can hear every heartbeat and they’re all fine.”

I wrap my arms around him in relief. Then I freeze and pull away slowly “What do you mean ‘every heartbeat’ ‘they’re all fine’? Derek what does that mean?”

“More than one baby,” he looks up confusedly. 

“You’re saying that like it’s a fact I knew,” I squawk. 

“I though you did, wolves carry more than one baby, 4-6 usually, sometimes more,” he states simply. 

“Yes, but I’m fully human and you’re part human. I assumed the highest amount of babies we’d have at once is two because my mums side has a history of twins,” I drop down next to him on the couch “but your mum didn’t have dozens of babies.”

“No, with Laura there was her and two other cubs, Cora was a seven cub litter and I was a four cub litter, but I was the only one to make it, two died before birth and one during, with Laura all of them survived and with Cora she and two others survived,” Derek admits, I squeeze his hand, family is still a sore topic for him.

“What were they like?” I ask softly “Laura’s ‘twins’ were boys, Maverick and Elric, they were both reckless, they thought they could go up against a group of feral omegas, they didn’t make it, they were only about fifteen,” he sniffles and I wrap my arms around him “Cora, Nora and Frederick were nothing alike, Nora was quiet and kept to herself, very shy and nice, Cora was rude and sarcastic and always talking, Frederick was sporty and loud. They died in the fire.”

I snuggle into his side “When I was five mum got pregnant, it was a shock, she never thought she could have kids, I was her miracle baby, then she had another, I never resented the baby, I was so excited. I went to all the ultrasounds, got to name her, she was going to be called Ruby, didn’t want her stuck with a name like Premazazinlynlaaw,” Derek chuckles quietly. “Ruby made it to about seven months, we were all shocked, heartbroken, very shaken. Mum didn’t even want to think about having kids again. Then she got sick and even if she wanted more she couldn’t have them. Pretty soon she didn’t even want the kid she had,” a sob racks my body as I remember all the things mum said to me when she was sick. 

Derek runs a hand through my hair and I squeeze his hip. 

“Are we going to screw these babies up?” I ask quietly.

“Not a chance,” Derek replies and kisses my forehead.


	2. Our babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Stiles and Derek through Stiles' pregnancy and their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

“It’s been confirmed that I am carrying five children,” I poke at my food “FIVE!!! Dad! Five babies!” 

He doesn’t look that concerned, or surprised. “Stiles you have at least two extra people for each baby, you have me, Melissa, Scott, Kira, Malia, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Peter and Amalia, and you’re great with kids, so is Derek, what’s five kids now compared to five kids over time?” “Actually don’t answer that I just thought of nineteen different things, wait no twenty two.”

I roll my eyes at him and continue to eat my burger.  
////////////  
“For the last time my belly isn’t a game, stop racing cars on it!” I snap at Scott, Jackson and Isaac. Jackson has the decency to look sheepish. 

“Come off it Stiles, you do the exact same thing,” Erica grins.

“Yes, but it’s my belly, go get your girlfriends pregnant and play on theirs,” I push off all the cars and struggle to get up, at least five wolves are by my side immediately, plus a huntress and a banshee “I am fine.”

“Stiles let them help,” Amalia silently drifts into the room, all contradictions with her dumb pastel dress flower crown combo and her thigh high leather boots and gun at her hip. Mostly I’m just annoyed that she only has a teeny tiny bump, the bitch doesn’t even get sick. 

Jokes on her, she’s a month pregnant and I know for a fact that red foxes have up to ten babies. She’ll be fatter than me. 

As if sensing my thoughts, she smiles “Sometimes they only have one baby, it’s between one to ten.”

Okay, maybe I spoke aloud, that’s besides the point.

I struggle to get up even with all the help, Jackson laughs, stupid cocky bastard, only reason he’s laughing is cause Cora isn’t planning on having kids (even though he says that’s awesome, everyone knows he really wants children)

Scott and Allison both want kids ASAP but Isaac isn’t too sure. Erica wants kids but not at the cost of her figure and Boyd wants Erica happy. Lydia wants to win her Nobel prize before children and Jordan is fine with that. I’m not sure if Peter wanted kids, but he’s happy about it now. He doesn’t stop buying things, Amalia has to send someone to the shops with him now. Usually Derek because he’s the only one that really keeps an eye on him and doesn’t let him slip away. 

I know Derek wanted kids, I was the unsure party. But can’t go back now. And I’m pretty excited now. Mostly scared, and anxious, but I shove that to the side, those feelings cause stress and stress is bad for the baby.

 

Mum said I always kicked whenever a bad thought entered her head. When she got sick I’d poke her whenever she talked about dying, she’d then smile at me and hold me close. As she got worse and didn’t remember me I stopped doing that and instead held her hand as she spoke crazy or horrible things. When she got so sick that she thought I was killing her I’d have to leave until she calmed down again. 

I hope I’m as good a mother to my kids as my mother was to me.  
I can’t screw these babies up.  
/////////  
“What if they all look the same?” Amalia glares at my food filled mouth.

“Do what Peter wants to do,” she replies turning away. 

“What does he want to do?” I ask. 

“I want set colours for each baby,” Peter plops down next to Amalia and she shoves her feet at him which he starts rubbing. 

“That seems problematic,” I disagree. 

“How so?” he asks. 

“What if you give purple and white to one of your babies and they end up hating purple but they can’t get like green clothes cause that colour is for a different kid,” I reply.

“When they get older they will each have their own scent so they won’t need set colours,” Peter looks at me like I’m an idiot, which is different cause normally he looks at me like I’m a genius. 

“Oh, right,” I murmur, shoving more cheese and popcorn into my mouth “I’ll see what Derek thinks.”  
/////////  
“Ta-da,” I grin holding up a colour wheel.

“What is it?” Derek asks from where he’s making me bacon. 

“A colour wheel.”

“I know that, I mean what’s it for?”

“Well Peter and Amalia are going to set colour to each baby to tell them apart if they look alike, I thought we could do the same,” I answer.

“What do you want to do?” he asks. 

“Maybe choose a colour and assign it a number, let’s say blue three, the third baby gets blue,” I tell him. 

“Okay, sure,” Derek places the bacon in front of me and pecks my lips.  
////////////  
I lay on my side sweaty and in pain, I’m so big now I can’t even get up or walk or anything. It’s horrible. Boyd and Isaac come and knit with me. Erica comes and reads me comics. Scott and Jackson come and play video games with me. Amalia comes and we trade baby war stories. Peter comes and keeps me up to date on supernatural things. Allison and Lydia come with all these homemade ointments to stop stretch marks and drinks to help with the nausea. And Derek, Derek is perfect, he helps in any way he can, brings me food and drink, helps me to the toilet, help me bathe, massages me, lays with me and puts up with my crazy habits (pregnancy hormonal ones and ones I had before that are worsened). I’m so lucky to have him. 

“I was talking to Deaton today about the possibility of me not making it,” I try to tread carefully. 

Derek stops rubbing my belly and stiffens. 

“Stiles don’t” he growls. 

“But Derek-” I try again and he stands up. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” he leaves the room.  
…..  
He’s back a while later, pressing a kiss to my shoulder and whispering apologies. 

“It’s okay, I understand you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll drop it for now, but we do have to talk about it,” I whisper back. He nods his ascent and curls around me.  
…..  
“I’ll give you the bite,” he murmurs against my neck when I wake up.

“What?” I ask.

“If I see that you aren’t going to make it I’ll give you the bite,” he says. 

“What if it doesn’t take?” I ask.

“It will take, you’re too strong, you’re a fighter, it’ll take and you’ll be there for our children,” I turn my head and kiss him.  
///////////////  
“This is your fault!” I yell “after these beasts are out of me I’m going to kill you!”

I close my eyes through another contraction, I didn’t think I’d be this cliché during my birth, but I am, this hurts more than anything and I’ve been through a lot of painful shit. 

Derek moves to hold me “Keep him and his evil impregnating dick away from me, I don’t want anymore spawn inside of me!” I snap. 

“Calm down and breathe Stiles,” Scott takes some pain away with his wolfy powers. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down, I’m pushing five melons out of a golf hole,” I scream as an even worse contraction hits. 

Dad strokes my sweaty hair and Deaton gets everything ready. 

“Stiles, you can start pushing,” Deaton say. 

Oh hell.  
/////////////////  
It’s really dark. And cold. Why is it so cold?  
I feel so light, amazing.  
“Stiles…..”  
So amazing.  
////////  
“Stiles open your eyes,” that’s Derek, Derek needs me. 

I open my eyes and groan at the harsh bright lights.

“Did I do it?” I ask “are the babies okay?”

“They’re great Stiles, your great,” Derek kisses my forehead.

“You’ve been out of it for a while, your body was getting used to the bite,” he tells me “You needed it after the second baby.”

I can hear all the animals in other rooms. I also hear gurgles. 

On the other side of the room are my babies. 

“Can I go to them?” I ask Derek. 

“Yeah, you would have healed perfectly by now,” he helps me out of bed and we walk over to them. 

My first baby wrapped up in a red blanket, baby two in an orange one, baby three in a yellow one, baby four in a green one and baby five in a blue one.

“We have a son, daughter, daughter, son and daughter,” Derek points them out. 

“They’re beautiful,” I whisper and Derek pulls me in close. 

“Yeah, they are,” he rests his chin on my head and I lean into him.

“You smell so happy,” I breathe out. 

“I always knew you’d make a great wolf,” he admits with a smile. 

I know he’s not lying.  
/////////  
“What are their names?” Dad asks quietly.

“Red baby is Alexander, orange baby is Billie, yellow baby is Lucy, green baby is George and blue baby is Veronica,” Derek answers, holding Kiani who only seems to quiet down when he’s holding her. 

John is holding Veronica and I can tell he’s already wrapped around her cubby finger. 

Scott has Lucy, Derek has Billie and I have Alexander and George. 

“Ready to go home?” Derek asks me.

I kiss my babies foreheads, look around at everyone. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write anymore? What should I write?
> 
> I was going to go the Laura/Claudia (naming after dead loved ones route) but after adding all those sibling i thought it'd be unfair to other people who didn't get babies named after them


	3. That Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler before the next chapter

In the end that bitch Amalia only had two babies. 

TWO!

How unfair.

I had to suffer through five babies and she had TWO!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want any more


End file.
